


Primetime Heroes

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Shawn is a giant geek and we love him for it, accurate use of catchphrases, canon pop culture references, in-character fanboying, media representation, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn is seven years old, he wants to join the A-Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primetime Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts), [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



When Shawn is seven years old, he wants to join the A-Team. 

Of course, he's perfectly capable of telling fiction from reality, as much as his father sometimes wonders, but it's still pretty much the coolest TV show ever. He knows the roles by heart – Hannibal the quick-thinking leader, Face the suave lady's man with the tricks up his sleeve, B.A. the gruff yet kind-hearted tough guy who'd never hurt anyone unless they deserved it...

The show fades into a commercial break and he can hear his mother and father talking in the kitchen. 

_“Do you really think it's appropriate for him to be watching that?”_

_“Why not? I mean yes, it's a simplistic 'good guys versus bad guys' storyline but there are far worse things he could be watching. No one even gets shot.”_

_“That's what I'm saying...”_

He tunes out his parents' debate about the suitability of bloodless primetime violence, shoving another handful of microwave popcorn in his mouth as the show's next scene begins. As cool as Hannibal, Face, and B.A. are, they aren't his favorites. Because as young as Shawn is, he knows he's a little different. It doesn't take a photographic memory and a dad pushing him to follow in his footsteps to know that he doesn't think like most people. 

And while he doesn't think he's crazy – how would he know, anyway? - it's still cool to see the crazy guy be the hero. 

 

Nearly thirty years later, he's cleaning some of the junk out of his childhood bedroom when he stumbles onto a metal and plastic reminder. He pulls the small cardboard box full of action figures out from under his bed and nudges his best friend. “Dude, remember these?”

Gus smiles, grabbing the B.A. figure from the pile. “I had to sneak over here to watch it because my parents thought it was too violent.” He waves the figure at Shawn. “I pity the fool.”

“You know that was his _Rocky_ catchphrase, right? He never said it on the show,” Juliet points out as she finds a plastic figure of her own. “I always thought Dirk Benedict was dreamy.”

“Just when I thought I couldn't love you more,” Shawn teases, kissing her cheek. “I've been telling him that for years.”

“What, that Dirk Benedict was dreamy?” 

“No, the catchphrase thing. Although...”

She laughs and pushes him back on the bed. Eventually they have to set the box of toys aside and move on to the rest of the room, but he slips the Murdock figure into his pocket, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> For Amber, for being my fandom buddy, and Stiney, who inspired the bit with the action figures.


End file.
